1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for editing multimedia content, and more particularly, to systems and methods for editing multimedia content, including on demand, web-services based editing of multimedia content over a distributed system connected by a network providing media as a service (MaaS).
2. Description of the Relevant Art
It is generally known in the art to provide video editing systems and methods having a server computer and remote user terminals wherein content stored on the server computer is edited via the remote user terminals, based on inputs from users active thereon. It is also generally known in the art to manage, edit, and create digital content such as text, email, music, video, digital images, and combinations thereof from remote terminals through a network, such as the Internet, to a server computer. While the speed and bandwidth of data communication over the Internet has increased over time, large content items, such as streaming video, animation, and full-length movies require higher download and upload times than other digital content. It is also known to provide video editing systems that provide for multiple remote users to access the same content from a server computer and content database via a network, such as the Internet; version management systems and methods are also known.
By way of example of relevant art documents:
US Patent Application Publication No. 20100014826 for Video editing system, video editing server, and communication terminal published on Jan. 21, 2010; describes a video editing platform and server that allows multiple terminals to connect to the server to edit the same file at the same time, including editing on the server without loading the terminals, wherein the terminals transmit commands from a predetermined set to the server, which are then processed by the server to effect editing of a video file.
US Patent Application Publication No. 20090150947 for Online search, storage, manipulation and delivery of video content published on Jun. 11, 2009; describes a system that includes a central hub for management of user's video content, allowing users to add, delete, view, categorize, search, send, receive, edit, and comment on stored video content.
US Patent Application Publication No. 20020116716 for Online video editor published on Aug. 22, 2002; discloses methods running on a server operating on a network having a client/server architecture to allow a client control over a video editor program running on the server, including a video editing program running on a server, allowing users to choose media available on the server or upload media to the server and allowing users to control the video editor program to create a video file using a real time control panel view (from a remote terminal user interface).
More particular to user-related metadata access, the following patent documents may be relevant:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,231, US Pub. No. 2002/0088000, US Pub. No. 2007/0061324, all for Role based access to image metadata/Controlled access to image metadata, describing a method of limiting access to the image metadata based on roles of the user. Access privileges are assigned to each of the roles wherein the user can modify the metadata based on the access privilege of the user's role. User Ids are assigned to individual metadata elements and user id is used to determine the user's role. The list includes roles assigned to each metadata element and its access privileges. The request for access to image metadata is denied if the role assigned to the user does not match any of the roles assigned to the metadata elements. Further includes the step of denying the request if access privileges assigned to the user do not match the access privilege assigned to the metadata.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,231 for System and method for retrieving documents responsive to a given user's role and scenario; it describes a document retrieval system and method used to retrieve documents based on the user's role and scenario. Here retrieval defines a scenario or user's role in terms of tags and values and retrieves a document with a given range of corresponding metadata.
US Pub. No. 2008/0126953 for Method and system for role-based display of document renditions for webconferencing, describing a system and method to display renditions of a document to the participants in a web conference based on the participants roles. The metadata here comprises of speaker notes.
US Pub. No. 2009/0063540 for Method and system for attaching ownership to data; US Pub. No. 2009/0012987 for Method and system for delivering role-appropriate policies; and US Pub. No. 2007/0233680 for Auto generating reports based on metadata.